


Claudia Talía Hale Stilinski

by take_aBREATH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_aBREATH/pseuds/take_aBREATH
Summary: Su nombre es Claudia.Y es la kitsune más joven de la manada.





	Claudia Talía Hale Stilinski

Claudia tiene la piel pálida y salpicada de pecas, una larga melena naranja y unos avispados ojos pardos, sus padres calculan que ronda los 11 años y esa es la edad que figura en su ficha identificativa. Claudia es un kitsune, un kitsune que ha sido adoptado por una manada muy especial de la zona donde fue encontrada.

Claudia está sentada en el tejado de una gran mansión que antaño era aun más esplendorosa, pero que fue quemada hasta sus cimientos y reconstruida de nuevo sobre pilares mucho más fuertes.

Claudia respira hondo y sus pulmones se llenan de los característicos y puros olores del bosque, además de la colonia de su hermano y el olor a barbacoa que llega del jardín. Claudia puede olerlos a todos desde donde está y también escucharlos porque esa es una de las ventajas de ser un kitsune.

Sus avispados ojos captan la figura de uno de sus tíos que levanta la cabeza hacia ella, buscándola, y susurrando que baje. No necesita gritar, Scott sabe que Claudia lo escuchará.

La niña se escurre por la ventana que da a la buhardilla y se desliza silenciosa por las escaleras hasta llegar al ático donde se ubican su habitación y la de sus padres, porque uno de sus padres es Alpha y tiene que tener su propio espacio. Cosas de jerarquía según parece. Tiene que luchar con sus instintos más primarios por no entrar en la habitación y marcar su olor por todas partes. Se supone que los zorros son animales más bien solitarios, pero ella es posesiva con su familia. Mucho le ha costado encontrarla como para perderla de vista por no marcarla cada vez que puede, muchas gracias.

Baja las escaleras y llega a la planta donde se encuentran las habitaciones del resto de sus tíos y de su hermano que según dice papá no tiene habitación en el ático porque  _ya tiene novia y gracias, pero no gracias_. Claudia no entiende a lo que se refiere, después de todo la habitación de sus padres está insonorizada como bien suele recordar su tía Erika cada dos por tres con picardía para después recibir una mirada reprobatoria del Alpha. Claudia no sabe por qué a veces parecen temerle, su padre es realmente achuchable.

Claudia viste como una muñequita de porcelana, según su tío Jackson, probablemente porque la mayoría de su vestuario corre a cargo de sus tías Lydia y Allison. Hoy tiene puesto un vestido de domingo de color marrón y vainilla, porque Lydia organiza su armario de forma semanal, y aunque tiene ropa más cómoda para el resto de la semana, el domingo, que es el día en el que todos se reúnen en casa y no salen para absolutamente nada, la banshee dice que es especial. Y a Claudia realmente no le importa cumplir sus fantasías modistas, adora a su tía.

La planta de las habitaciones tiene un gran ventanal al final del pasillo, junto a las escaleras y desde allí la kitsune puede ver a su tío Boyd jugando con Erika y su hermano Isaac al fútbol americano versión casera. A veces, hay algunos zarpazos y mordiscos porque desde luego la rubia es muy competitiva, pero papi dice que es normal en una manada así que Claudia ha aprendido a no preocuparse. Demasiado. Sigue temiendo por la integridad de Isaac, su hermano es enorme, pero tiene carácter de oso de peluche.

Según sus padres las habitaciones están organizadas de forma estratégica: Boyd y Erika, Jackson y Lydia, Scott y Kira, Allison e Isaac. También hay tres habitaciones de invitados por si vienen su tía Cora y su tío Peter que están viajando por el mundo. Según su papi, también se usan por si algunas de las parejas mencionadas anteriormente discuten y tienen que dormir en otra cama. A Claudia eso le hace mucha gracia, por algún motivo. Una vez preguntó dónde iría alguno de sus padres si discutían fuerte, ya que nunca los ha visto dormir separados, pero papi se sonroja y papá desvía la mirad a otra parte mientras que Lydia comenta de forma casual que ellos nunca llegan a dormir enfadados. Claudia supone que se reconcilian, a saber cómo porque ambos son muy cabezotas.

Baja de nuevo, llegando a la planta principal donde sus padres ubicaron la cocina abierta al comedor y a la sala de estar. También hay una habitación de juegos con un montón de cosas frikis entre las que Claudia se ha criado y un gimnasio porque por supuesto había que poner uno. ¿La biblioteca? En el sótano. Su lugar favorito en toda la mansión, y también el de su papi. Es donde pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Es cálido y huele a libros, Claudia lo adora.

\- ¡Eh, princesa!

Claudia da un respingo porque no ha sentido a su papi acercarse, desde que aprendió a controlar su chispa se dedica a darle sustos a los hombres lobos cada vez que puede. Ella lo encuentra divertido, a veces lo ayuda.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Estamos todos en el jardín.

Papi es humano y, probablemente, el ser que Claudia más adora en el mundo. Después de todo fue quien la encontró. Siempre sin discriminar a su papá, su papá es muy importante también, pero papi es... humano. Un humano muy mágico, pero un humano a fin y al cabo. Y su instinto animal valora mucho eso, sabe que al resto de la manada también le pasa.

\- Pensaba, papi Stiles - admite, el calor subiendo a sus mejillas por saberse descubierta.

Stiles mira a su hija adoptiva con adoración y secreta resignación, supone que ya está entrando en esa edad donde no le cuenta todo. Claudia huele la nostalgia en su papi y antes de poder pensar ya está sobre él, abrazándolo, quien ríe y la coge como puede porque ella ya no es un cachorro pequeño.

\- ¿La has encontrado?

Derek aparece doblando la esquina del salón y Stiles asiente con suavidad mostrándole su no tan pequeño trofeo entre sus brazos. Claudia estira las manos hacia el hombre lobo, reclamando atención que el Alpha está más que dispuesto a darle. La coge por la cintura sin problema y la kitsune pasa los brazos por su cuello, descansando la cabeza en el pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Papi Stiles y papá Derek trabajan con el abuelo en la comisaría de Beacon Hills. Papi es criminólogo e investigador y papá es agente. Por lo que sabe, vivieron un montón de aventuras antes de que ella llegara, pero no se siente celosa al respecto, desde que está en la manada Hale-McCall las aventuras han seguido sucediendo, algunas más peligrosas que otras, pero aventuras al fin y al cabo. Además, gracias a esas aventuras papi y papá están juntos, pero esa es historia de otro momento.

Claudia siente que se adormece y cierra los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de calidez y seguridad hasta que cae dormida. Stiles y Derek observan cómo su pequeña se convierte en un zorro rojo.

\- Algún día controlará eso - comenta el humano con una suave sonrisa, recogiendo la ropa que querrá ponerse cuando despierte.

\- No tiene por qué hacerlo, es la manera en la que su parte humana se relaciona con su parte animal - responde Derek, acariciando al pequeño zorro.

\- No opinarás lo mismo cuando tenga que ir de viaje con el instituto y se transforme durante la noche y alguien la vea y...

Derek pone una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles quien se calma prácticamente al instante y la ansiedad se disipa. El hombre lobo entiende a su compañero, adoptaron a Claudia (gracias a los contactos de dudosa legalidad de Deaton, al sheriff como figura de la ley y a Jackson como abogado) cuando tenía 8 años y apenas confiaba en el mundo humano. Acordaron entonces que la educarían en casa al menos hasta el instituto. Por si no se ha notado, Stiles no lleva bien que su pequeña crezca y mucho menos que se separe de la manada durante tanto tiempo como son seis horas en el instituto. Sorprendentemente, lo lleva peor Stiles (humano) que Derek (hombre lobo).

\- Estará bien, Stiles, tú sobreviviste al instituto - una risa escapa ronca de la garganta de su compañero de vida, pero no le llega a los ojos.

\- Casi no lo cuento, decir que sobreviví es ser generoso con lo que realmente pasó - masculla, casi gimiendo por los recuerdos.

\- Es Claudia Talia Hale Stilinski, ella estará bien.

Por suerte, incluso si Derek se equivoca, Lydia es directora y Allison y Kira profesoras. Además, también tienen a Finstock de topo espía, así que...

\- Supongo que tenemos todos los flancos cubiertos - murmura mientras salen al patio donde están todos los demás que se quedan mirándolos aparecer un segundo antes de volver a lo que estaban haciendo.

Es algo de lo que Stiles se ha dado cuenta a lo largo de los años, la manada siempre se queda embelesada cuando están los tres juntos con completa adoración. Derek dice que es normal que sus instintos lobunos les llevan a hacerlo de acuerdo con su parte humana.

\- Necesitan sentir que estamos bien.

Es lo que suele decirle.

\- Hey, mi pequeña y linda kitsune.

Kira llega hasta ellos y con una inclinación de cabeza al Alpha, le arrebata a su pequeña de los brazos, Derek gruñe un poco porque las buenas costumbres nunca se pierden, pero la deja ir con ella y con Scott. Le deben mucho a la asiática, probablemente no habrían podido del todo con Claudia, pues, aunque Derek sea una criatura sobrenatural y Stiles tuviera en el pasado un zorro demonio en su interior, ninguno ha tratado lo suficiente con un kitsune en crecimiento. Y ha sido toda una aventura.

Toda la manada está ahora en el jardín y Stiles los observa uno a uno, orgulloso de en quiénes se han convertido. Se deja caer hacia atrás, donde sabe que estará Derek para sostenerlo, los fuertes y cálidos brazos del hombre lobo lo envuelven casi al instante.

\- Lo hemos hecho bien, ¿verdad?

Derek mira lo mismo que él, coloca la barbilla sobre el hombro de Stiles y deja un suave beso en su cuello.

\- Sí, yo creo que sí.

•°*FIN*°•


End file.
